


Writer's Block

by TriniTea



Series: The Pieces of Our Story [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Super Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniTea/pseuds/TriniTea
Summary: Skye is a fanfiction writer that's struggling with her latest chapter and Ward is her supportive cheerleader. Super Meta, 'nuff said.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wrote this back when I had writer's block and writing this actually got me out of my writing slum believe it or not.
> 
> You can also tell that I was listening to 'Wait for it' from Hamilton on repeat (go check that out) and I had finishing binge watching Ouran High School Host Club (go watch that too, it's only one season but it was really good) at the time. So this is basically me in fic form.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Skye stares at the screen of her laptop, her cheek propped on the heel of her hand. A line flashes following her last sentence. Blinking, blinking, blinking, mocking her very existence.

 

Write, rewrite, write, delete it all.

 

Her mind is blank like the document in front of her.

 

Last month was non-stop writing, brilliant idea after brilliant idea. Her words had flowed effortlessly onto the page and with her constant updates she was raking in more views than ever before. It was exciting, but that also set higher expectations for herself.

 

But now, nothing. Nope. Nada. No, just, no. She must have worn herself out. In the week since her last update she has made no progress on any of her stories. Not a single paragraph, not a single line of dialogue. And she has even more unfinished fanfiction on her USB which gets her down every time she sees it.

 

There are dozens of people around the world waiting for the latest update of her story. Plus, she left them on a cliffhanger and everyday more people comment demanding more. She has tried to hold them off, replying to their reasonable demands, telling them that she's just in the editing process, but that's just a lie to spare herself a few days. Her story is only half finished and nowhere near editing.

 

Skye groans, sinking deeper into her seat. She rubs her temple with her other hand. This is hopeless, absolutely and utterly hopeless. Her muse is dead! Gone for good!

 

She has tried everything; going on walks, listening to music, reading, listening to podcasts, but none of those have worked for her! It's like her brain decided to go on an all-expenses-paid vacation and didn't come back. She's found herself praying to the Writing God, asking for her mojo back.

 

Closing her eyes, she listens to the hum of her computer (and her boyfriend listening to Hamilton a little too loud in the next room). She lets out a loud sigh, curling up in her seat.

 

"Hopeless, hopeless, hopeless," she mutters to herself as she bangs her head against the desk. Why does she even try? Why doesn't she pay people to write her idea for her? That would be a little less stressful than writing all of her dumb ideas herself.

 

She hears heavy footsteps behind her, accompanied by the hum of the chorus of 'Wait for it'.

 

"Skye, stop hurting yourself." She looks up to meet the eyes of her boyfriend, Ward, who brings her a cup of coffee in an extra-large mug. He places it on a coaster beside her and kisses her temple.

 

Skye places her arms on top of each other on the table and buries her head in her arms. "It's just hopeless. I've been here all week and I haven't written a word."

 

Ward crouches down, stroking her hair tenderly and cups her cheek. Moving her head to face him, he gives her a small smile.

 

"What part are you on?" Ward asks, taking a glance at the few words on the laptop. "If it's a sex scene we can  _do_   _it_  so you can write from experience." At the sight of his smug grin, she hides her head back into her arms, trying to ignore the blush growing at her cheeks.

 

"No, I'm writing Asami teaching their daughter how to play Pai-Sho."

 

"Then, let's make a baby and teach her how to play Pai-Sho."

 

"No Ward," Skye groans. "Fanfiction first, banging later!"

 

Ward wraps his arms around her shoulder and whispers. "You don't have to write like you're running out of time. Writing fanfiction is a hobby, it's supposed to be fun. Don't beat yourself up about it."

 

"You don't understand. There are people waiting for updates, I can't let them down," she protest with a grunt at the end.

 

"They can wait another week, baby. You are not their servant. Even award-winning authors get writer's block." Ward leans closer to her so he's right against her. "Don't be so down on yourself. Take a break. We can watch Netflix for an hour. I'll even let you eat that crap food you insist on buying-"

 

Skye interrupts, "Licorice is not crap food!"

 

He chuckles, "Okay, I'll let you eat sweets until your heart's content if you take a break for an hour, please."

 

Skye pauses for a moment. She then nods, "Okay, but I get to choose what we watch."

 

"Okay, deal. Now get up." As Skye straighten up, Ward brushes a lock of hair out of her face to reveal her chocolate brown eyes.

 

Skye declares, "We're watching Ouran High School Host Club." while smiling. It must have been a week since she's smiled, it felt good.

 

Ward raises an eyebrow. "The one about the hot and slightly creepy anime guys? If it gets you up, then fine."

 

Skye's smile grows even brighter as she closes the lid of her laptop and gets up. She throws herself into Ward's arms and says, "You get the snacks and I'll start the show. Thanks a lot Ward."

 

Ward looks down at her, and moves a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. "Anytime Skye," he replies before leaning down, to seal their lips with a tender kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so meta huh? I totally want a boy/girl friend that takes care of me when I write fics now.
> 
> Future prompts are always welcomed :)


End file.
